User talk:Olyvar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Lefford page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 13:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Great work! You've done some amazing work so far, many thanks! I spoke to Kayla last night on DA, and she'll probably be joining us later in the week when she's not so busy. One quick niggle - (sorry!) the wheat stalks on the House Selmy sigil face away from each other, and don't cross at the bottom. Sorry to be petty, but we need to make sure our shields match the show versions exactly. Again, your help with this is greatly appreciated.--Ser Patrek (talk) 09:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! And sure thing, I can make whatever adjustments are needed, just let me know. I haven't been able to add all the shields myself as there are quite a lot of protected pages around here... someone else will need to handle those. And cool. I haven't spoken to her myself for a while, but I would appreciate the help. - Olyvar (talk) 09:53, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The House Mormont shield is done, but the page is protected. - Olyvar (talk) 13:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. - Olyvar (talk) 14:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shields Happy to help! If you plan on uploading more, it may be better to simply upload them as new versions of the previous shield files rather then as seperate files, as then we wouldn't have to go through and modify each page that uses it. Corkeyandpals (talk) 19:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : Cool. I think the admins want the original files preserved and kept separate, so unfortunately we can't do that. - Olyvar (talk) 19:38, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your help, Olyvar my intentions were postive I apologize If I did something wrong. I wanted to contribute to make this website appealing for the readers and fans. I have read allreviews and books of Songs of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones. Thanks for your help and I promise I will do my best to contribute to this website by following up with the show not the books. If you have any tips or advices please send me a message.--Aalameri :Hey, Olyvar, do you know where Ser Patrek has been? He blanked his userpage. E-mail thedragondemands@hotmail.com --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC)